queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Season Zero
Season Zero is a collection of early episodes of Queens of Adventure released in May 2018. It includes the first four live shows and three interstitial level up adventures. The season is considered canon and introduced many concepts that would grow in importance during Season One, including the Great Houses, Belfry Ramshackle, the Ice Scepter, and the Seaspawn. The events follow directly after the bonus prequel episode "Enter the Wigsnatch". Season Summary Four drag queen adventures, Arson Nicki, Butylene O'Kipple, Fraya Love, and Harlotte O'Scara, are hired by Copper Top to perform at the House of Wunderbred, one of the former Great Houses of Drag that has fallen on hard times. Lady Edith Wunderbred activates monstrous mannequeens to attack the queens mid-performance before deathdropping them into an underground dungeon. The queens navigate it, meet the house librarian, Gnomi Malone, and return to the main stage. In a final confrontation against Lady Edith and a drag golem named Lashes, Fraya's deity Cher intervenes and helps them win. As the house begins to collapse around them, the group narrowly escapes, with Harlotte throwing Edith's Pomeranian into a fiery abyss. Outside Copper Top offers them a ride. He takes them to the Tavern of the Hung Man, where innkeeper Rickus offers them safety in a basement. Copper-Top looks at a book they received: The Rise and Fall of the Great Houses, and finds a guide to the Draglish language, which he teaches the queens. They decide to take a few days to investigate the loot they found: Fraya visits a shrine where she learns a locket she found channels divine power. Harlotte returns to her home town of Sknorf and visits old lover Ramshackle, who recognizes a gem she wants to fence as an artifact that unlocks arcane powers. Butylene meets a fellow alchemist, Granny, who teaches him how to make mutagen. Arson, having nearly died, recuperates in the basement and communes with her warlock patron, deepening their bond. When the queens meet up, they find a group of bandits attacking the inn, and defeat them. Copper Top has found another gig, at failing amusement park LaBouche Gardens. The queens perform to an audience of one, young LaBouche superfan Maggie. From the caretaker, Amber Shafthold, the group learns the park has been ransacked by the same bandits of the dry fist they had recently fought, who were looking for a lost treasure. Recognizing Draglish clues around the park, the queens go treasure hunting, earning punch cards from various mystical tests around the park. Meanwhile, ghostly apparitions of park mascot Trixie LaBouche attack them. Eventually they realize the apparitions are Amber, trying to scare off treasure seekers so she can find it and save the park for Maggie. The queens team up with her and use the punch cards to access the secret vault (after fighting a robot Trixie LaBouche). They find the spirit of Lady LaBouche, who gives them the deed to the park, access to her bank account, and a giant pile of Trixie LaBouche merchandise. The queens take only the merchandise and give the rest to Maggie. Gnomi, who the queens re-met in the park, realize the queens have a knack for finding lost treasures of the great houses and suggests a partnership. His first suggestion is to go to the Nexus of She'Bae. There the queens sell off their merchandise at auction, and later learn it was sold to Ramshackle's wife, Belfry. She offers to hire them in the future for other lost treasure hunts, but they don't trust her. While shopping, Arson see's her patron again, and Butylene runs into Granny who helps Butylene purchase some new equipment. Fraya runs into Estuary, a fellow genasi from back home in Oceanica, who reveals their whole people are losing their power to control the weather. Gnomi's contacts told him about a talent competition whose prize, a scepter, is said to be a clue to another great treasure. He offers to book the queens in the show but needs a group name. They decide on Booty and the Hofish. Leaving the nexus, they are ambushed, but make quick work of the thieves. Booty and the Hofish perform at the Search for the Tops contest, part of the Tip of the Tops festival, and make it to the finals. Before it can begin, rival act Crotch sabotage their sleigh and send them careening to the bottom of the mountain. The queens fight through cold, snow beast attacks, and and encounter with the Island of Misfit Boys to return to the Crystal Palace, defeat Crotch's bodyguards, and perform their final number. As the Ice Princess declares them the winners and awards them the Ice Scepter, an abominable snow beast attacks and destroys most of the theater before the Princess fights it off. The next day, at a banquet in their honor, the Ice Princess asks Booty and the Hofish if they would do a mock battle as another part of the festival. The queens agree. That night, Arson's patron warns her that big changes are coming, and Fraya learns from the Ice Princess that she too is losing her weather control powers. The queens enter the arena and successfully defeat a snow golem, mimic, suits of armor, and a rug. Gnomi translates runes on the scepter that point towards Fire Island and books the queens passage on a cruise ship, as the paid entertainers. Aboard the SS Salty Starfish, the queens perform and have a meet and greet with passengers. Suddenly the room goes dark and someone steals the scepter. Before the queens can act, seaspawn - undead humans with sealife parts, attack the ship. After fending them off, the group join amateur detective Agatha Crustie in interviewing passengers. Eventually they accuse Father Andson of the theft. He confesses, flees on deck, and as the queens pursue, a massive storm over takes them, seemingly caused by a massive Kracken in the ocean that sinks the ship, tossing everyone into the ocean. A voice calls out in the queens' heads: "I got you, babe." Episodes Behind the Queens * Several of the episodes can be found on youtube, as recordings from the first few live shows. * To date, this is the only season to include live shows as regular episodes. Category:Behind the Queens Category:Season Zero